leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-24971427-20190731022417/@comment-25541654-20190809142805
Honestly I have no clue of what you mean with "Accusations", pointing facts are not accusations, the one who bring Darius into comparission was neither me, nor the ones who answered your post, it was you. Darius passive is one of the strongest 1 vs 1 passives in the whole LoL Champions' pool; at early stages Darius Passive does like twice damage from a fully charged passive (5 seconds thick damage) than a 5 seconds Darkness Raising does, also while it takes longer to charge Darius passive will apply damage even if only one charge is applied on the enemy champion. Landing Darius E - Q combo is way easier rather than Mordekaiser E - Q, because while Morkekaiser Combo has longer reach it doesn't guarantee to bring the opponent into melee range to allow to appy the needed AA to trigger the passive; Darius not only brings you into melee range but also has an AA reseter that Mordekaiser lacks, so to trigger a 5 stack passive like Darius he would need to land not only of the easiest skillshots to dodge but to apply 3 AA having no innate AA reseter; sould you have said, 4 stacks (implying 2 AA) then that would make a true oportunity window to trade with him. Champions that laugh of Mordekaiser and would make him useless with 5 stacks to trigger its passive; Camille using her E to get away from him to prevent eating Darkness Rising damage or to engage after dodging Mordekaiser and dance over him as a champion with no AS will need to land 5 AA to trigger his main source of damage while Camille has 2 innate AA reseters that would even trigger Conqueror to scene even before Mordekaiser could trigger Darkness Raising, Akali with her shroud, the Q on him grab her passive apply her empowered AA , hide and repeat, Irelia with her Q jumps; Fiora being able to fully dodge Mordekaiser telegraphed skillshots with her own E and if not available her own Q; Jax jumping towards him and the using his E to laugh all over Mordekaiser; Olaf after being dragged would throw an axe to slow Mordekaiser get away from him and just reengage after the 2 stacks of Raising Darkness are down and then rush todarwds a Mordekaiser without cooldowns and utterly rape him, Rumble that would love to get close to Mordekaiser giving all the love of his fire while Mordekaiser dumblessly trying to land 3 AA on him or even Darius himself; Quiyana, Aatrox and I haven't mentioned Ranged champions like Teemo, Neeko, Urgot, or Champions who have inherent disengages like Quinn, Vayne, etc. Second don't come here and when people points the flaws of your logic don't play the card of "you are accusing/ofending me" when your logic start to show their loopholes. You had your reasoning proccess to reach that conclussion but if as soon anyone point that it doesn't work you refuse to share it then you are making a tantrum not creating a dialogue option to balance one of the most annoying passive in the LoL roster.